Hostage
by pinksugarrush
Summary: There's a shooting at school. In order to save everyone, Kyo agrees to be taken hostage. But what are the true motives of the intruders? Will Kyo survive without exposing the family curse?
1. Chapter 1 Execution

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. Enjoy!

Chapter 1. Execution

Kyo took another sharp intake of breath as his eyes scanned the horizon. The air only filled his being with more worry. Something didn't feel right. He didn't know what, but something was telling him that something bad was going to ensue soon. His feline senses maybe? Kyo crossed his arms tightly across his chest as he nose smelled rain. It wasn't going to be here for another couple miles but it still made him weary. His bones were already feeling achy and his mind was already sluggish. Unconsciously, he started to fiddle with his bracelet but once he noticed that he was doing the said action, he immediately stopped.

"Stupid rain," Kyo huffed before standing up and kicking a rock that stood innocently next to his foot.

He had skipped lunch today to be alone on the roof instead. Surely, he was going to get an earful from Yuki later for making Tohru worry. He needed to think, and, more importantly, find his groundings. He had been so out of it today that he almost crashed into five girls-not that they would've minded. A bell rang in the distance and within seconds a chorused sound of movements occurred below.

"Shit. How long have I've been up here?" He had planned to leave five minutes before the bell signaled the end of lunch to avoid the oncoming traffic. _Curse my luck. _

Kyo leaned on the metal fence as he stared nonchalantly down below and watched the students filter out of the cafeteria and head toward their respective classes. He found his grip tighten against his forearm as he spotted Yuki conversing with a laughing Tohru. He snorted, loudly. "Damn Rat."

In the distance, five white trucks that had a bread logo painted on it entered the school gate. Slightly interested, Kyo stared as the driver stopped to talk to the gatekeeper, Yuki and Tohru forgotten temporarily. He had never seen them deliver items to the school before, as far as he knew it, they always delivered it at an ungodly hour. Crouching lower, he moved to another corner of the fence. He watched as the gatekeeper opened the truck and went inside to inspect closer.

Rolling his eyes, Kyo found himself becoming slightly impatient. The gatekeeper had already been in the truck for five minutes. "How does it take five fucking minutes to check decent bread?"

After the words tumbled out of his mouth, the truck shook as if there was a shuffle going on. Without meaning too, Kyo found his body tensing at the sight. His apprehension was back again. Minutes later, the gatekeeper came out, a hat covering his face in whole. Squinting, Kyo tried to see the gatekeeper's face but it was to no avail. Was he limping? A shiver raked itself up Kyo's back as his breathing quickened to an extent. "Maybe I should…"

Before the thought was completed, another bell rang in the distance.

"Shit," Completely forgetting the incidence that had just occurred, he bounded down the stairs and into the corridors, curses flying out of his mouth the whole way. Great, he was ten minutes late which would only lead to detention and more scolding from Yuki.

As he turned a corner, he collided with another figure, setting both of them off balance. He crashed into the ground, the cold white tiles biting into his flesh. To say the least, Kyo was not only startled that he was knocked down but his breath as well. _Dang, the rain is already making me weak._

"Sorry." A hand was extended toward him. "Are you- oh, hey, Kyo."

Kyo looked up and found himself facing one of his classmates that obviously knew him but he couldn't say the same for himself. He was never good with names. He probably played cards with him a couple of times but he couldn't recall anything further than that.

"Uh, hey," he said awkwardly. He was never good with conversing like Yuki.

The boy grinned, and, before Kyo could object, grabbed Kyo's arm and pulled him up. Kyo spluttered and roughly tugged his arm out of the boy's vice grip once he was standing.

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry if the grin on his face wasn't evidence enough. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was running late." Kyo sighed. For the civility of the conversation, Kyo asked, "You?"

"Going to sick bay." He passed a note over to Kyo.

Reading it, Kyo realized the boy's name was Akira who was due into sick bay for the sole reason of a headache. Kyo looked up from the note and looked the boy over; he didn't look sick and he didn't look like he was suffering from a 'pulsating' headache either.

Kyo passed the note back while giving Akira an unimpressed look, a look that Akira was quick to notice.

"Well, I had to get out of that math test somehow." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and leaned uncomfortably close toward Kyo.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyo restrained the urge to take a step back, but he didn't. He didn't want to look intimidated.

"Why don't you take me to sick bay? We can ask the nurse to write you a note for your teacher then you won't get detention. I'll tell her you were helping me."

Kyo was about to object, but then thought better of it. He really didn't want to be stuck in detention when it was raining and he'd rather get home before the rain started to pour.

"Fine, I'll-" Before Kyo could finish, Akira, once again, grabbed Kyo's hand and dragged him down the corridors. If he wasn't so tired, he would have punched him. After all, he did not like being touched nor did he like being dragged around like an insufferable toddler.

"Great." Akira said with too much excitement. Kyo got a feeling that Akira was one of his 'fan boys.' _Great, just me luck. _Kyo sighed. Well it could be worse, at least, Akira had some control.

With Akira leading the way, Kyo found him mind drifting back to the scene this morning and with it came the slight apprehension. Maybe he should ask Akira if they could stop by the gatekeeper real quick. He just couldn't shake the feeling of something being terribly wrong. What was he going to say though? Before Kyo could make up his mind, he found himself stopping at a closed door.

Akira turned to him. "Let me do all the talking."

Kyo didn't answer him. Akira shrugged, before knocking on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again.

"That's odd, maybe she's out." Akira said. "What do we do now?"

Kyo sighed and went for the door knob even though there was a slight objection from Akira who stated it was rude to come in without any prior notice. Kyo ignored it.

The door swung open to reveal an empty room. Feeling safe and seeing no upcoming scolding, Akira visibly relaxed and walked in, Kyo still in toll.

"I guess we wait." Akira stated as he closed the door and proceeded to slouch against a bed.

"I'm leaving." Kyo stated, he had enough of this. If the nurse wasn't here, there was no point in him being here. Akira immediately frowned.

"But what about your slip?"

"I don't need it." Kyo was about to walk out when he noticed that Akira still had a hold on his hand. "Let go."

Akira seemed to just realize that he was still holding Kyo's hands as well. He immediately let go, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Your hands are cold, Kyo. Are you okay?"

The question caused Kyo to recognize that he was shivering slightly. He was fine earlier, wasn't he? He only hoped that he didn't catch a cold while sitting on the roof earlier. He was prone to getting sick when it rained. "Stupid rain."

Akira looked at Kyo, befuddled. "It's not raining."

Kyo huffed, as he stared out the window. Rain will be here soon. He would only end up falling asleep in class because of the rain anyway, why not take advantage of the beds while ridding the chance of obtaining a neck cramp from sleeping on a desk.

"Fine, I'll stay." The answer had Akira grinning again. Kyo walked toward a bed that gave him a good display of the window which was also the farthest from the bed that Akira was currently occupying.  
Kyo settled himself on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Akira moved to an adjacent bed, something that aggravated Kyo slightly.

"What do you think? I'm going to sleep. Leave me alone." Kyo pulled the covers up as he tried to ignore Akira absentminded staring.

"Are you sick?" Akira asked. Akira gave a quick look toward the door. "I'll tell nurse you're sick too then if she asks."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Where are you?" A hushed voice asked.

"In the principal's office." Another voiced stated bored-ly.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'? I'm doing the job here. I never mess up." Sejen kicked the bald head of a police officer with his boot as he looked around. The carpet was turning red, but he could have cared less about this school's cleanliness. Besides, blood was supposed to be pure.

The person on the other line laughed as Sejen opened another door. "No casualties?"

"Hmmm, just a few." Sejen stepped over another dead body as he unhooked some wires and watched as the screens went black.

"I hope you had your silencer on. It's too early to have us discovered."

"Why, of course." Sejen looked in a mirror that was splattered with blood of its now deceased owner. He frowned slightly as he saw drops of blood had stained his pure, white shirt. Great, he only bought this shirt days ago just for this event and now it was already dirty. Oh well, he could always drench it in red then it would look new.

* * *

Kyo was almost lulled into a deep sleep when he was rudely awakened by the sound of a knock on a door. The sounded startled Akira too. There was another succession of knocks before the door was pulled open and a fluid voice called out.

"I was told to bring some papers…" Yuki stood at the threshold of the door, a surprised look on his face. He eyes landed on Kyo's form first but quickly realized Akira when he sat up on the bed. Kyo made no move to sit up, he was comfortable laying as he was. "Kyo? What are you doing here?"

"He's sick." Akira stated as his hand ran through his hair. As if forgetting something, quickly added, "Uh, me too. I'm sick too." He faked a cough.

"Hello Akira-san." Yuki said almost in a dismissive manner. Yuki closed the door and placed the documents he was told to bring to the nurse on her desk before proceeding to stand at the base of Kyo's bed. "What are you doing, you stupid cat?"

"None of your business," Kyo hissed as he pushed the covers back and sat up as well. Now that Yuki was here, he was probably going to be dragged back to class.

"Miss Honda was worried." Yuki continued, his voice was leveled and calm. "Were you here the whole time?"

"No," Kyo flipped his legs off the bed and leaned against the wall. Yuki scrutinized Kyo's appearance. Maybe Akira was right, at least, on the part of Kyo not feeling well. Yuki remembered Shigure telling him this morning that it was probably going to rain today. Yuki almost felt sorry for Kyo. He was pale, but not noticeably but once the rain started it would be quite noticeable. Should he call Shigure? Hatori? No, why should he care if the cat was sick anyway.

Yuki turned to Akira who looked like he was sweating bullets of anxiety. Yuki smiled at him. "Where's Mrs. Matsuni?"

"I don't know. She was gone when we came here." Akira stuttered out but somewhat relieved by the question.

"I see. When you see her, tell her that I left some papers on her desk." Yuki turned back to Kyo, not knowing what he should do with his cousin. Should he leave him here or drag him back to class?

Kyo's eyes were glazing over as he stared outside the window. Maybe he should leave him here then.

"I will be taking my leave-" Before Yuki could finish, there was sound of guns firing and the sound of strangled screams ringing in his ears. The sound immediately jolted Kyo out of his stupor. Kyo quickly stood and grabbed Yuki's arm and pushed him toward the bed. Akira immediately froze, his grip on his pillow tightened.

"Stupid cat, what are you doing?" Yuki stumbled but was thankfully caught by the soft bed.

"Shut up, damn rat." Kyo's eyes shined with danger and seriousness that Yuki never saw before even in their fights and mentions of Akito his eyes never looked like that. Kyo opened the door and his eyes widened in horror as he saw smoke everywhere. _Smoke bombs? What the hell? _His senses heightened as he breathed in slowly, and through some of the smoke he could see the contour of six or seven men each loaded with heavy metal arms. Each had guns strapped across them and moved with such fluidity that they could have been wearing nothing at all.

"What's going on?" Akira whispered hoarsely as he pressed himself deeper into the bed.

"We're being attacked."

* * *

"Are you deaf? I said move to the fucking corner!" A gun was directed toward the frightened students as they tried to quickly comply with the man's order without upsetting him.

He sighed as he watched the students huddled against one another. Seriously, out of all the places to terrorize, why a school? Shouldn't they be robbing a bank? Right, it was the boss's idea to scare the children shitless and something about the police being extremely compliant with them. After all, the police force didn't want to find a school of dead children that could have been so much more.

He fired a boy who was taking too long to move right in the third eye. The boy died before a sound could escape his mouth. There was a chorus of horrified screams. The boy should be grateful- he killed him where it would hurt the least. He knew that children who too long to follow orders were the ones who think they could formulate a plan and somehow escape. Or maybe they were just the stupid ones. He wasn't too sure anymore; it's been awhile since he worked with kids.

He shot another kid who came hurdling toward him in a blinded rage. He soon joined the same fate as his friend.

A brunette was staring speechless at the sight of her dead classmates but no sounds vocalized. It wasn't long before the said brunette was being pulled into an embrace of a tall blonde. Another girl stood close to the duo, her black depthless eyes contained no emotion. He smirked. _What an odd bunch._

He pinched the bridge of his nose to deter the oncoming headache while also trying to muffle out the sound of sobbing.

"Today is going to be a long day." Jiro sighed as he held the gun lazily at his side.

* * *

Nanko clanked the tip of her gun lightly across her jaw as she looked over the cowering children. Smoke was leaking from the gun's entry from its recent use. The smoke didn't bother her at all – she loved it actually.

She turned her back toward them but she wasn't worried about surprise attacks. She had already demonstrated to them what would happen to them if they did something rash - complimentary to their dead classmate. But then again, he probably didn't do it voluntarily.

She swiped her hand across the teacher's desk in one quick motion, knocking off family photographs and even a cup that had said 'Best Mom of the Year' glossed on it. Nanko was pretty sure that the teacher wouldn't mind that she broke her cup. After all, the teacher was the first one to go. She was quite the brave solider in front of her students, but quite stupid as well.

She sat on top of the desk, her legs folded elegantly and lady like. She smiled at a girl who was staring at her, horrified. She was quite sure in the attire she was wearing, the whole world could see her panties and the curve of his buttocks, but she didn't mind. She doubted they were in a coherent state to stare at the matter anyway. If they were, well, she guess she was doing the male student body a favor by letting them see her women-ness before they departed with the word. She smiled as she recalled how her spiteful stepmother always called her a little, inconsiderate whore. Well, she sure didn't think she was inconsiderate.

There were two males that she spotted when she came in here that stroked her quite fancy. At first, she wasn't sure if the little blond was a male but somehow she knew after staring at him for a while. The little blond was cute but she was more interested in the bicolored teen that had his hands wrapped around the little crying blond. He was what she would call a true beauty – tall, handsome, and manly. Too bad that it was Jin who was picking up hostages and not her. If it was up to her, she would have quickly plucked these two out and set them into her little hostage basket. She sat at the desk staring at them, almost like how any kind teacher would.

"Haru," Momji whispered. "I-I'm scared. Are we going to die?"

Haru's grip on Momji tightened. "I don't know, Momji. I don't know, but I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Momji buried his head deeper into Haru's chest as more tears leaked out of his eyes. Haru nuzzled his chin into the locks of Momji's head and when he looked up, his eyes locked with Nanko.

She smiled at him. "How cute."

* * *

A/N: My lovely Beta did not Beta this yet so I'm sorry that you guys have to stomach my horrible grammar with the time being. She's been busy as of late. I might take this down later and post the beta-ed version later.

Anyway, sorry if there are more grammar mistakes than usual. I'm trying to write this quickly before my mother catches me. She doesn't like it when I write stories since she believes that it is interfering with my studies (which is probably true but I love to write ^^).

For some reason, I found writing the scenes involving the killers came quite easier than the whole scene with Kyo, Yuki, and Akira. My killers are so heartless, aren't they? Ha.

I do hope this story turns out well and I thank those who decide to review, favorite, and alert.

Anyway, please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please. Constructive criticisms are always accepted with open arms.

3/30/13


	2. Chapter 2 Exordium of Death

Chapter 2. Exordium of Death

Jin yawned as he leisurely strolled onto the school ground. There were distinct screams of terror already. He had shown up late but he didn't really mind. He wasn't one of the participants that were involved in throwing the school into pandemonium. Besides, he was quite sure his kin wouldn't but requesting any backups either. Terrorizing children was like spilling milk. Easy.

Having had that in mind, he opted for a small snooze in the van before he got ready to play his part. His sole mission was to pick up a detainee and he could do that once everybody else was settled into their little position.

He kicked open the school's gates with his foot as he walked deeper into the vicinity. Hearing a shuffle coming from the patrol booth of the gatekeeper, he peered his head in. Jin wasn't the slightest amused when he saw a police officer lying on the floor of the booth. It wasn't the body itself that was dampening his mood but it was the state of it. The officer was quite alive and possibly only sported a small hemorrhage to the head.

"Somebody's getting soft." Jin snorted. His eyes slid to the lead pipe that was lying conveniently next to the disposed body that was now starting to stir. He could beat the police officer to death but that was quite the grunt work when he had just woken up. Sleepiness was still lingering in his bones.

_Gun it is then. _He sighed as he pulled out his gun from its holster. He couldn't help it though. He just wasn't a morning person. _I got to waste a bullet on a supposed to be already dead person. Great, just fucking great._

He never did enjoy wasting his bullets.

He pulled back the hammer. It smacked back with a familiar click. Jin smirked as he saw the officer finally becoming conscious of his surroundings. He stared aghast as he saw the rectilinear gun fastened his way. He gave out an incoherent strangled scream. _Music to my ears_.

"I believe that your shift is over, Mr. Officer."

He released the trigger.

* * *

Jin drew out a stoical sigh as he ran one coarse hand threw his hair while the other placed his gun back in its holster. He tilted his head upward and gazed at the blue sky which was knitted with a baby blue hue. It made him sleepy.

He stifled another yawn and tried to remind himself that he needed to complete his little homework assignment before he could go back home and take another nap.

"Now," Jin spoke nonchalantly. "Where are those damn kids?"

He gazed steadily at the infested building of screaming children. He could hear distinct screams from the north and east wing of the building. He quickly crossed those sides of the building out of his list for he did not want to deal with such harsh noises so early in the morning. He opted for a quieter side of the building.

Maybe, if he got lucky, he could pick up a straggler in one of the corridors before he had to venture deep within the building, but this thought was quickly cut off when he saw a distinct variation in his peripheral vision. He turned his head to one of the windows on the west side of the building and caught the image of a boy staring out at him. Their eyes locked. Even though Jin was a good hundred feet from this said boy, Jin could tell the mere sight of him had scared the boy. Jin had found himself mightily pleased at the results.

Jin, like the civilized man he was, did the only congenial thing he could think of at the moment: he waved at him and shot him a feral smile.

If possible, the boy's complexion paled even more. Jin learned two things about the boy when he finished his well-mannered salutation.

One, was that the boy was quite rude. He did not wave back at him and that action of rejection furthered soured Jin's already tangy mood.

Two, that the boy was either schizophrenic or that somebody was in that room with him. Jin came to this conclusion when the boy vanished from the window. Before the boy dipped away entirely from the window, he angled his head backwards and moved his lip in a rapid panic almost as if he was yelling at someone. Considering that he saw another shadow dance above the boy's barely present edges of hair through the window, he was going with the latter.

Jin slowly strapped on his oxygen mask as his eyes counted the number of floors from which the window stood above. After gathering the window's ordinates, he started moving toward his hostages.

"Wait for me, little boy."

* * *

"What? This is not the time to be joking, stupid cat." Yuki was quite sure that his hearing was starting to go astray. Without his unknown intentions, he found his throat tightening within him.

"We are getting freaking attacked, rat!" Kyo's hold on the door knob tightened. Kyo had the sudden urge to slam that door on Yuki's head.

For once, Yuki did not have a comeback and stood there speechless. Yuki shook his head in disbelief as he tried to wrap his mind around Kyo's ridiculous words. _This is a school. School is supposed to be a safe place. _

"Check for your damn self then!" Kyo growled as he marched himself across the room and leaned against the desk.

Yuki scooted toward the door and peered out. He felt like some invisible force was strangling his heart as he looked out into the smoky corridors. He could barely make out anything for the haze covered the majority of the area in whole. All the smoke was making his eyes water. The smoke was already making him slightly dizzy. Yuki suddenly found himself taking in the gravity of the situation and that left him scared.

Akira flinched as he felt the building shake. If possible, he surged himself closer to the wall that was neighboring a window. He stared out the window, inanely hoping that he was dreaming and that he would wake up in a sweat at any moment. Instead, he looked out to see a man scanning the building. He took in the man's appearance. He surpassed five feet easily, and had hair that was such a deep red that it almost looked black. Akira felt himself freeze when his eyes passed over the gun that was hanging at the man's side. _He's one of them. _

And then the worst happened.

He saw him.

Akira vaguely noticed the man's hand movement before pulling himself from the window in a rush and turning to Kyo who was watching Yuki from his position at the desk. He quickly sagged below the window sill as he tried to get Kyo's attention.

Kyo crossed his arm across his chest tightly as he tried to think of a plan calmly. He thought of jumping out the window but the window in the room they currently occupied was hermetically sealed so that only left the window outside this room. The closest window he knew of was, at least, one hall down.

Kyo's eyes slid over to Yuki who was still watching out the door. His nails dug into his forearm as he recalled Yuki's weak bronchial tubes. Running through all that smoke could case Yuki's to asphyxiate. Yuki may be a damnable rat, but that damnable rat was his cousin; and there was no way in hell that he was going to leave Yuki here.

Putting that aside, if they did manage to reach a window without any hassle, he was the only one that could remotely jump out a window from the third floor. If he added in some squeeze room, maybe Yuki could manage to escape with some minor injuries but he highly doubted Akira would though. Kyo juggled the thought of possibly just letting Akira hold onto him as he jumped, but it was quickly scratched out as he realized that Akira's added weight would only end up throwing off Kyo's balance and inevitable leave them both seriously injured.

They would most likely get caught if they ran down three flights of stairs and, knowing their luck, the exits were probably sealed. And then there was the question about what they were going to do about the others. _Shit. What are we going to do?_

"Kyo!" Akira whispered in a panicked rush. The only response Akira got from Kyo was his nails digging further into his forearm until they broke through skin. Akira watched frightened as a little trajectory of blood slid down Kyo's arm without Kyo's notice.

"Kyo!" Akira crawled along the floor and roughly tugged on Kyo's arm, causing him to stumble toward him.

"What's your problem, Akira?" Kyo hissed. Yuki momentarily looked from the sudden noise before quickly turning back to the door to keep watch.

"He saw me!" Akira swallowed audibly. He held onto Kyo's arm tight as he tried to calm his shivers.

"Who?"

"One of them! I think," Akira gave a quick look toward the window. "I think he's going to come here and kill us!"

Kyo's eyes widen. He quickly shuffled his way to the window and caught a glimpse of a body entering the building. _Crap, crap, crap!_

"What are we going to do?" Akira's voice broke. Once again, he took ahold of Kyo's arm while ignoring the slippery blood that was present on it. "Oh god. I don't want to die."

Kyo sat on his heels and stared at the wall numbly. He was starting to resign to his fate. He didn't know what to do. He looked around and thought of possibly trying to find a rope but his search was futile. The bed sheets weren't sturdy enough.

Akira wailed into the side of his shirt. Kyo could distinctly feel his shirt wetting. "What are we going to do, Kyo?"

"Damn it, Akira. Will you just shut up! I'm trying to-" Kyo whipped his head around to admonish him but Kyo's scolding quickly fell short as he caught sight of it.

Kyo found himself staring back at himself.

A mirror.

Kyo didn't think he would ever be so happy to see a mirror in his life. Kyo stood up causing Akira's hands to slide limply off him. He approached the full length mirror slowly almost as if he was afraid that it would disappear from him if he did something rash.

He plucked the mirror off from the wall before settling it down next to him. The mirror was wider than Kyo by a good few inches but only came up to Kyo's breast pocket. For once, Kyo was glad that everything in this nurses' office was a uniform white.

By this time, Akira had calmed down to an extent and was now watching Kyo quietly.

Kyo propped the mirror against the edge of the bed before turning his attention to Yuki.

"Rat," Kyo came up behind him. "How bad is it out there?"

Yuki kept his back to him as Kyo stood closer. "They set off more smoke bombs. I heard some screaming coming from three or four halls down. I'm not sure if -"

Kyo struck Yuki swiftly across the neck.

Yuki found himself momentarily stunned before everything went black. Kyo quickly caught Yuki and held him close. "Sorry, rat."

Akira stared agape. "What the hell did you do to Yuki?"

"I'm saving him." Kyo quickly wrapped Yuki in a white blanket before carefully shoving Yuki under the desk. Kyo got down onto his knees and steadied the mirror in his hands.

Kyo bit his lip. _I hope this works. _

He dragged the mirror as close as he dared and aligned the mirror in a downward forty-five degree position. Kyo knocked the mirror and tried to create a wedge within the wood of the desk to stabilize the mirror. After a few knocks, Kyo stood up and let out a shaky breath as he assessed his work.

"Mirror Trick?" Akira breathed hoarsely. Akira stared at underside of the desk where Yuki lay but all he could see was a reflection of the white tile which was now acting like the back wall of the desk.

If he hadn't seen Kyo do it, he would have thought that nothing was under the desk. The forty-five degree angle did not only aid in hiding Yuki but it also gave a depth look.

Amazing.

Kyo had gambled this. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to replicate a well-endowed mirror trick but he somehow managed. Knowing Yuki, Yuki would have been too stubborn to hide while the others couldn't. The only way to save Yuki was to knock him insensible.

That man was on his way to kill them, so all of their exits were gone but he could at least save Yuki. If he had placed Akira under there instead, the man would have known that he was still here considering that it was Akira that he saw. Besides, there wasn't anther desk or mirror in the cramped room.

Kyo just hoped that Yuki would be okay under there and somebody would eventually find him.

Kyo turned to Akira. _What am I going to do with him?_

At this point, Kyo didn't really care if he died or not. He never really did enjoy his life as a cat anyway, though, yes, he thought he would have died a different way, but, at least, this way he didn't have to face Akito.

But Akira was different. Akira was normal and he had a loving family. He had to save Akira too.

Kyo crossed the room and locked the door; quite a futile act considering who they were going against.

Thinking quickly, Kyo pulled open cabinets and flung open drawers in a wild frenzy. He found a pair of sharp scissors and a white shirt. _This will have to do. _

Kyo walked over to Akira who by now looked like he was reminiscing about his short life.

"Don't freak after you here this," Kyo crouched down to his level and nudged him slightly in the ribs to make sure he had his attention. "But I'm going to bleed on you."

"What?" Akira looked stunned. "This isn't time for any kind of prophecy, Kyo!"

"Shut up, will you?" Kyo growled. "I'm going to bleed on you. You need to pretend that this is your blood. When he comes up here, I'll just say you went crazy and tried to commit suicide. It's called 'acting dead'."

Akira's eyes watered at Kyo's words. He never thought Kyo would go so far for him. After all, he understood that he wanted to save Yuki since he was his cousin, but him? Akira found himself somewhat falling for Kyo a little more.

"B-But what about you?" Akira stuttered.

Kyo gave him a soft smile that made Akira's heart leap.

"Don't worry about me." Kyo stated evenly as he rolled up his black sleeves. Kyo laid the white shirt he had found earlier on the ground. Bracing himself, Kyo dragged the scissors down his forearm heavily. He barred his teeth at the pain but continued on. Within seconds, the shirt was stained with a good amount of blood.

Akira went to the sink and filled a cup with some water before hesitantly letting it hover under Kyo's dripping arm.

"What are you doing?"

Akira didn't answer. Instead, he continued to collect the blood. After ten drops of blood later, Akira swirled the cup of water causing the whole water to become red. Without further ado, Akira splattered the cup's content onto the shirt, causing the whole shirt to become red.

Kyo smirked. "That's smart."

"You'll die if you bleed too much, Kyo." On any normal occasion, he would have gushed from getting a compliment from Kyo but this wasn't a normal occasion. They might both die.

"Put on the shirt." Kyo took the cup from Akira and held it under his arm.

"Kyo, why are you saving me?" Akira quickly complied and stripped off his current attire. His eyes still lingering over Kyo's form.

"Because you want to live, don't you?"

"Yes," Akira grimaced as the smell of blood assaulted his noise. The proximity of the blood was making the vapors overwhelming. "But what about you? Don't you want to live too?"

Kyo didn't reply which worried Akira. He kept silent and watched the cup fill will blood, one drip at a time.

"Kyo-" Kyo reached over and grabbed Akira and poured the blood that he collected into the cup along Akira's neck. Akira flinched under Kyo's cold touch.

"Open your mouth." Akira grimaced as Kyo smeared blood along his teeth and around his mouth. Once again, Akira found himself mesmerized by Kyo.

Kyo's listless attitude as he smeared blood on Akira almost made it seem like a killer wasn't after them. Akira wanted to know what was going through Kyo Sohma's mind to have him act with such ease. Just how could he calculate the safety of two people and not stop to scream in frustration. Akira raised his hand to touch Kyo's cheek but Kyo caught it before it got to close and proceeded to smear blood along Akira's palms. Kyo had obviously misunderstood Akira's intentions.

"There, you look somewhat dead." Kyo leaned over and tore off a piece of the bed sheet and intended to tie his wound. But before he could tie the wound himself, another set of hands intercepted him.

"Here, let me." Akira took the tattered cloth from him_. I could, at least, do this much for him_. Akira tied the knot along Kyo's wound tightly.

Kyo looked at the clock. It's been about fifteen minutes since he last saw the man enter the building. The unfamiliar building and the similar hallways must have gotten him lost and all that smoke bombs must have deterred him somewhat but Kyo was no optimist.

"Thank you for this, Kyo."

Kyo did not return the favor and did not even indicate that he heard the gratitude. He rolled down his black sleeve and watched as the blood soaked into its seams; it wasn't noticeable though.

There really was no need for Akira's gratitude for Kyo Sohma felt as if he did not do anything special to obtain it. He wasn't really sacrificing anything and, maybe because of that realization, Kyo was so calm about the whole ordeal. He never really felt scared of dying because he never really lived in the first place. Maybe today would be the day where he finally lived the life that he always felt like he was living. _A dead life. Maybe I'll die today just like the day I was born._

Kyo turned to look at Akira.

"He'll be here soon."

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I still have writer's block but I sat down and tried to write this anyway.

The chapter didn't seem so bad when I was writing it but after reading it again I realized that this chapter was somewhat weak. I'm so sorry.

So, hopefully you guys understood what I was trying to write when I talked about the mirror trick. Pretty much you go under the desk and tilt the mirror (at a 45 degree angle) which causes the mirror to reflect the ground. If you do it right, the reflection of the ground will actually just look like the back of the desk. That's why the reason for this trick to work, everything must be in the same color. Once again, I apologize if that scene was somewhat confusing.

Hopefully you guys still enjoyed this chapter even with its major flaws everywhere. I'll try to update when my must strikes me again!

Question: Do you like the length of this chapter or do you prefer the chapter to be shorter? I know that lengthy chapter can get kind of tiresome at times. So, do you prefer to have shorter, longer, or around this length next time? Please tell me!

Anyway, please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please. Constructive criticisms are always accepted with open arms.

8/26/13


End file.
